


Dragons Hoard their Gold

by Naz_Artz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, I will try to avoid bashing any character, Soft yan, Yandere Byleth, You may have met them before, but I have grievences, but like, game emchanics utilized for yan purposes, not hardcore blink at him and I'll kill you, some discord oc's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naz_Artz/pseuds/Naz_Artz
Summary: "...Gran-Gran, "Byleth said, Sothis can hear Byleth set herself down on her knees, felt Byleths' head on her lap, Sothis doesn't even think when she laid her hand on Byleth head, stroking her hair."What is it dearest child, "Sothis asks, but not really, she knows what Byleth will ask, she is, after all, the beginning and it is the Beginnings' job, to know all that is to come."...Is there really no way to grant them all the happiness I desire?" Byleth asked, her voice barely above a whisper."...No," Sothis said.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen Yandere Dimitri headcanons, Yandere Claude, basically Yandere everyone but Byleth, and I was kinda sick of it.

_**/So, back here again I see,/**_ Sothis drawled, a hand over he eyes, as the Goddess now looking much older after how many times Byleth had repeated the cycle, the Goddess looked down at Byleth who began to make her way up the stairs towards Sothis' throne.

Byleth said nothing and merely stared at Sothis impassively, and Sothis looked back at her, irritation clear on the Goddess' face. The silence drew between them, extending further and further until finally Sothis sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, and set her strongest glare upon Byleth.

"No," Sothis said.

"Gran-Gran please!!" Byleth begged, her stoic face and aura broken by her pout and puppy dog eyes.

Sothis gasped, pointing an incriminating finger at Byleth, "Don't you Gran-Gran me!! I'm not sending you back so you can screw your happy ending over _again!!_ "

"But—"

"But nothing!! You let him slip through every time," Sothis shouted, "I still haven't forgiven you for siding with that girl in the first place!!"

Sothis rose from her seat and sprinted down the stairs, Byleth giving chase.

"I know, I said I was sorry, "Byleth shouted, chasing after Sothis, round and round the base of the stairs they went.

"Clearly you aren't, "Sothis made a heel turn pointing her finger in Byleths face, the once mercenary having the decency to look meek, "I've told you that some events are inevitable, and unless you plan on storing your power away for eons to return to their inception, you will have no such luck of averting this war!!"

Byleth huffed, "Well that's all fine and dandy, I don't care about the rest anymore, I just want—"

"I know what you want, and yet, you disregard my advice!!" Sothis hissed, stomping back up her stairs, and plopping on the throne, "It's not like you're convincing the lot of them to get along while you happen to have a favorite as I did, you only want the _one_."

"Yes but there are those that are just as interested," Byleth argued, "And I don't want to hurt them, I _do_ actually care about my students."

"Yes, yes, they are to you what Nabatea was to me, "Sothis waved lazily, "You're a tactician, distract them, make yourself likable, put thoughts in their head, the boy obviously likes you well enough, grab him then and there."

Byleth looked taken aback, though Sothis had no idea why, Byleth wanted but one man amongst a sea of other possibilities, so much time has been wasted by trying to ensure everyone else was happy too. Byleth was starting to lose her grip on things, being more prone to outbursts and cold calculation. The last loop was another foray into stopping the war, although this time Byleth had the good sense to call for Sothis to end the timeline before they went any further. 

Sothis didn't miss the look of betrayal on the girls face when Byleth left her there to deal with the war alone, Byleth may have been swayed, even concerned about the girl, but Sothis had never truly liked her. Edelgard held the stench of Agartha on her, and though this was no fault of her own, she was too much of a naive revolutionary, failing to see past how the war to free Fodlàn from the rule of the Church, only fed into Agarthas plans especially regarding the far off future. 

Unsteady, and full of problems was putting it lightly. Empires always fell, no matter what form they took. Sothis was the beginning, she'd seen them crumble, Edelgards would be no different, despite what she'd like to tell herself.

But she was getting off track, Sothis had to hand it to Byleth, her great-granddaughter had held off from giving in to her base instincts far longer than most would, but given that she was only one-fourth Nabatean, it made sense. Sothis' bonding to Byleth more than likely made her Nabatean blood stronger, unsettling her hormonal balance, triggering the process of Byleths' first...well puberty more or less. Or would this be the second considering her human puberty?

Bah, what did it matter? Sothis' blood proved to be stronger in the end.

Sothis was a dragon that hailed from a distant star, she was greedy, and prone to bouts of long sleep after exhausting her energy, she'd slept for a very long time after arriving onto Fodlàn, sleeping deep beneath the earth until the day her first lover had found her. She still remembered those days fondly, she was quite taken with that man, he sired many of her offspring, though not all of them, and didn't mind her nature of collecting other lovers, so long as he still had a place beside her, perhaps that was why he was her favorite.

He was not as clingy as the others, or nearly as rude, he had been sweet, not to mention he'd easily swayed her other lovers into their bed when it was but the two of them. Yes, remembering him made her feel at peace, would he have forgiven her, for forgetting him?

Yes, she thinks, he would have.

And perhaps it is because the boy Byleth has become so attached to reminds her so much of her first lovers' earnestness, and genuine desire to help her. Sothis still remembers the look on his face when she said she wanted him.

 _ **/The apple does not fall far from the first tree/**_ Sothis muses, a hand over her eyes when she feels her great-granddaughters shadow hover above her.

"...Gran-Gran, "Byleth said, Sothis can hear Byleth set herself down on her knees, felt Byleths' head on her lap, Sothis doesn't even think when she laid her hand on Byleth head, stroking her hair.

"What is it dearest child, "Sothis asks, but not really, she knows what Byleth will ask, she is, after all, the beginning and it is the Beginnings' job, to know all that is to come.

"...Is there really no way to grant them all the happiness I desire?" Byleth asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"...No," Sothis said, stroking Byleths hair as she felt Byleths body shake, "There isn't, not unless we go further back, and even then, I am not certain conflict can be avoided. The imperial family merely had a bit of Seiros', blood, that is what made them targets."

"...is it bad that I don't care about trying anymore?" Byleth asked, voice shaking.

Sothis smiled sadly, lifting Byleths' head to meet her gaze, "Oh dearest child, you have the blood and the heart of the Goddess', you may have come to care for your brood as I came to care for Nabatea, but there is only so much mercy we may extend as living beings before our patience runs dry.

"And _you_ .my darling, have no mercy left to give save to those who are willing to take it, "Sothis explained, watching Byleth grieve for the students she would no doubt never be able to save.

"...Will you let me go back?" 

"Yes, because I know this time that you will be different," Sothis said, laying a kiss against her great grandaughters' forehead, "Hold your head high, for you are **my** heir."

" _Heir?_ Gran-Gran what does that me—?" Byleth doesn't get to finish as she is gone from the space, separated from Sothis as they begin the cycle anew.

"I wonder what my great-great-grandchildren will look like, "Sothis muses, as she settles her body as best she can on her throne, she yawned, rubbing her eyes, "I hope it's a set of twins— _huah_ —maybe I should get her to call one Eithnui."


	2. Chapter 2

When Byleth wakes up, she starts where she always does, woken by her father's voice, calling for her to get prepared for the day ahead of them.

It's still the early morning, they've got about two hours before the sun comes up, and Byleth is always sleepy before dawn. Checking her reflection in her sword she makes sure her hair isn't the minty green it becomes when she fuses together with Gran-Gran.

**/Heir/**

Byleth is still confused about that, if Gran-Gran meant becoming the next Goddess, Byleth would decline, she wasn't inclined to live forever especially not if it meant leaving *him* behind.

She'd been trying to get her happy ending with him for so long, and not just for him, but for all her students. But like her Gran-Gran said, infinite though her love may be, it could not save everyone. There were those she'd never be able to reach, never be able to save. Though she supposes it isn't too much of a loss.

Byleth had mostly been trying to spare Hubert for Ferdinand's sake.

This was fine, she thought pulling up her boots, tying her poleyn over her bad knee, Hubert wasn't necessary anyway, especially not with how often he'd interrupted her tea sessions with Dimitri last time. Honestly, he was insufferable!!

**/Agreed/**

Byleth tied on her waist armor, tieing her pendant to where it usually was, resting right over her breasts. She donned her usual coat attached her gauntlets and set out to see...Oh. Today would be her first time seeing _him_ , wouldn't it? 

She felt her Crest Stone pulse within her chest, though it didn't beat like a heart it sure did send her nerves into disarray. Byleth shook her head, no, she had to remain calm, lest anyone think her crazy, or become suspicious of her. No doubt Claude would, given she gave herself away, and her father definitely would notice. She truly loved her father but he was both the most observant and had ill timing when it came to bringing those observations up. Like Remire.

**/Worry about that later/**

Byleth lightly smacked her cheeks, settling her expression into one of apathy and listlessness. She'd be able to control it this time, she knows she could, she stepped out into the common room of the inn they'd more or less commandeered for the last few nights or so, her father speaking in hushed tones to one of their lieutenants, Nadeem. The man looked troubled, more so than usual as he whispered to Jeralt about the three young Lord's waiting outside the door. But Byleth wasn't too worried about that, she was more concerned about the one Lord in particular.

"—be right out, make sure Nun actually comes back from her scouting this time, I don't wanna deal with brain-addled bandits... _again_ ," her father said to Nadeem, the Almyran assassin looking grim-faced as he recalled the last and only other occasion Nun was permitted to scout ahead. That was...that was an interesting ride back to the headman's office, was what that was. Nadeem quickly made his way out the door and into the woods, from the opening and closing of the door, Byleth caught sight of them...of _him_.

"-leth, Byleth, hey kid!" Byleth blinked and turned her head towards her father, his face fixed into one of worry, "Damn, still sleepy?"

He was trying to brush her lack of reaction off, it stung a bit lying to him, but it was for a happy ending, _her_ happy ending, and in that ending her father is walking her down the aisle. And that meant easing her father into everything, her father wasn't the most trusting man, but it's easy to slip things past him, given you know what to watch out for, and with the power of Divine Pulse on her side, she can at least see the possibilities before she returns to try and do it over. This is her first step toward her happy ending where her father can retire and look forward to grandchildren.

Byleth blinked, and then gave her head a shake, doing her best to betray nothing, she saw her father search for a twitch or something, anything that can be taken as a sign of emotion, and then he looked away, disappointment evident on his face. 

"Well good, we're in for it tonight," her father said, and he headed out the door, Byleth trailing after him, not too quickly, that would be out of character for the time.

At last, Byleth saw _him_ , she almost forgot there were two others she was supposed to be looking at, and how can she not when they were wearing such bright clothing. Bringing her eyes across Edelgard and Claude she settles her gaze on her father, if she looks at him and only him, the jig will be up and she'll have wasted a pulse. 

"Right then, Nadeem tells me you lot have been chased here by bandits?" Her father said, his arms were crossed, he sounded mad but Byleth could tell he was more worried than annoyed.

"Yes sir," he replied, "If you could please lend us your aid, we'll do our best to compensate you."

From beside him, Claude clicks his tongue, "Hey there Princeliness, if you're gonna entice some mercenaries, could you at least make the offer sound better than it is."

"Honestly, "Edelgard hisses from his other side, she fixed her gaze on Byleths' father, and with an authoritative tone, "Mercenaries you may be, but Remire village is in danger with every second we remain here talking, we were taken by surprise, no doubt they are in pursuit."

Byleth blinked, huh, this event hadn't unfolded this way the last few times she'd been through these woods, strange…

**/It matters little, time is in your hands/**

That it was. Byleth shifted on her feet, prompting her father to glance at her through her periphery, the young Lord's were arguing, leaving them preoccupied, and Jeralt sighed, nodding for Byleth to slip away and join the other lieutenants out on the field. It pained her to take her eyes off of him, but she reminded herself that Alois would show up soon enough, and when he did, all would be well and taken care of.

Breaking through the foliage, Byleth quickly followed after the dim trail Nadeem had left, closing her eyes she sniffed in the air for his scent, another trait that made her less human and more...other, that she had gained over these last few lifetimes. Not that she held any regrets over it, it would help her get closer to her goal, and in the end, that's all that really mattered wasn't it.

Finding his scent, she quickly followed after it, spying Nadeems' silhouette, as well as Nuns', they barely gave her a passing glance as they spied Kostas and his men running through the woods, Nadeem signed at her to quickly cut them off, Nun following after her to assist as Nadeem took them from behind.

Just like last time they underestimated her and came barreling into her, she didn't see the need to hold back now, quickly bringing her sword up, she injured the lot of them, slicing through skin to painfully wound but not kill. It would benefit her in the long run if they were left alive, though Kostas would probably manage to get away in the end. No matter, she'd bring him back alive one way or another.

Kostas had almost robbed her of him, she wouldn't let such a crime go unpunished. As if called by her thoughts Kostas came barreling at her full speed, Byleth prepared to strike back, bringing her sword straight before her, body ready to swing. That is until Kostas was impaled by Nadeems' paralysis needles and promptly fell over, convulsing on the ground.

The Almyran assassin sighed, shaking his head, the gold coinlike beads not making a sound despite the movement.

"Child, must you always tempt fate?" Nadeem asked Byleth blinked, this hadn't happened before either, though she was glad that it did, this would certainly be a bargaining chip for her. 

"Never mind that, I got some leather wire to wrap em up, "Nun said, brandishing it with a smile, that would be painful to be tied up in, but it would serve their needs, and Byleth didn't care otherwise, so it worked. By the time they'd gathered all the bandits up, the three young Lord's, and her father had made their way down to meet them. She could feel pride radiating off of her father, as she stood there without a scratch on her, and every one of the bandits in varying states of injury and pain, tied up nearly for them to interrogate later...well, almost later.

"Hey!" Claude shouted sprinting towards her, his bow in hand surveying her handiwork, Edelgard right behind him walking at a leisurely pace, she could see the slight twitch of disgust in Edelgards eye that disappeared as quickly as it appeared as she approached. Byleth would look at him, to see what expression was on his face, but she felt it best not to, she might give herself away for real this time, and Byleth could not afford to reset so soon. 

Glancing in the direction Alois would appear in, she felt her father gaze on the back of her head, Byleth forced her shoulders to stay relaxed and thanked Sothis that it remained like that as Alois approached.

 _"Oh fer the lou' o'—"_ she heard her father mutter, quickly whispering and signing to Nadeem and Nun to get the encampment packed and moving _now_. 

Nun and Nadeem nodded and quickly ran through the bushes to pack the camp up for a speedy getaway, not that it would matter since they were going to be heading towards Garreg Mach one way or another. Her poor father, that job in Charon would have to wait...in fact, had the company ever done that job? Byleth mentally kicked herself for not focusing more on the troupe, and again for not realizing this sooner, especially when she was throwing caution to the wind and focusing solely on her own happy ending.

**/Byleth.../**

Byleth wanted to scream in frustration, but she kept it in, as she watched as Alois took in the sight of her father, Alois laughed loudly as Byleth took this chance to approach him from the side, gazing questioningly at her father, or at least as best she could. No need to give her father a heart attack over little facial expressions.

"—I insist you—oh, are you perhaps the Captain's child?" Alois startled at the sight of her, it stung a bit, considering how close she'd gotten to Alois in the past, they were practically siblings, she could see Alois' eyes flash in recognition, no doubt seeing the resemblance between Byleth and her mother.

"I'm a bandit," Byleth said evenly, she hadn't been able to tell many jokes back then, her voice to flat and too stale to find humor in though sometimes that added to the joke. Hopefully, this was one of those times. She heard a stifled snort of laughter behind her, judging by the voice, it was him, she had to fight back the blush that threatened to overtake her cheeks, a battle which she seldom won at times.

"Ahahaha!! What a wonderful sense of humor, I can see your resemblance to the captain quite clearly!!" Alois laughed heartily, Byleth blinked and glanced at her father, trying to deliver her ' _confusion'_ , her father sighed but she could see the faint upturned corners of his mouth, he was smiling just the tiniest bit.

The rest of the conversation passed easily enough, her father nodding to her to stay put as he'd return with their things, as their March towards Garreg Mach was solidified.

**/Focus child, they approach/**

Right, Byleth had to remember why she was here, nothing else mattered but him, she'd make sure he was happy and well taken care of, she would.

Like before, and every time after it, Edelgard approached her first, eyes calculative and cold, as she approached, "Thank you for routing them. Your skill is beyond question. You’re clearly an experienced mercenary. And your father, that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed anything?"

Though she hadn't, Byleth was feeling playful, giddy almost, she felt like one of the students at the Academy who often blushed when he passed by, a gentle smile always on his face.

"That I am the Ashen Demon, and our two Lieutenants, Coin and Habit," Byleth answered, giving nothing away, Edelgard was slightly taken aback by the response.

"Coin and Habit, I fear I haven't heard about either of them, "Edelgard admitted.

"Hey, so you're definitely traveling with us back to the Monastery right, of course, you are," Claude slipped into the conversation, always eager to take up a new opportunity as always, Byleth had to admit she was fond of Claude he was very entertaining, however as lively a bunch as the Golden Deer were, Byleth had already committed her heart to another, many timelines ago, she wouldn't be swayed.

**/Byleth, focus/**

"—Mach Monastery. We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it," Claude said, shoulders sagging as he made himself look like a kicked puppy, sad to say, Sylvain usually pulled it off much better than Claude was. More importantly, Byleth had to stop getting lost in her thoughts when she was being spoken to.

"That would be because you ran off, "Edelgard retorted, clearly scolding Claude.

"Too true! And I would have gotten away to safety on a high hill if you two hadn't given chase!!" Claude smiled back, though there wasn't much bite to his words.

"And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all," he added in jest, though Byleth could hear the slight bit of disappointment in his voice.

Byleth wasn't in the mood to hear their arguments on just rule again, for one thing, she was biased and for another, she wanted to get moving, although...hearing his voice again did make just letting the conversation happen tempting.

"—forgive our digression. I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment, "Byleth blinked, damn, she'd gotten lost in her own thoughts again, "The way you held your ground against the bandits’ leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn."

He really did make it a challenge in and of itself to hold back her blush, did he have to be so—so— _so damn sweet?!_

**/You chose him my darling/**

She did, and while she didn't regret her choice, she most certainly was regretting not ending this conversation sooner...though it was nice that he was talking to her, even if he was just offering honest praise of her martial skills. 

"Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire," Edelgard said to her next.

"Nope," the words were out of Byleths' mouth faster than she could control, all three Lord's taken aback this time by her abrupt dismissal.

"Wow, harsh rejection, better give up your Princeliness, looks like Faerghus won't fare much better than either of our countries," Claude ribbed.

Quick, she needed to come up with an excuse, uh, the Charon Job!!

"I work for my father's troupe, and we're already lined up with another job in Charon, "Byleth said, shifting her feet in the direction of the troupe, her father forgoing his horse to walk on foot.

"In that case, if you could, where would you pin your allegiance, Ms.Ashen Demon?" Claude asked, his charismatic grin on full display.

Byleth didn't have to think twice.

"Faerghus."

His smile filled her Crest Stone with more joy than she knew what to do with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC's are from the Discord, Nadeem and Nun (that is indeed her name).
> 
> Nadeem: An assassin from Almyra, wears a cloth that's decorated with coinlike embroidery, he was sent to Fodlan to assassinate a certain someone, needless to say, he never did and instead joined Jeralt's troupe, as failure was not an option.  
> Codenamed: Coin
> 
> Nun: A nun from the Western Church who did not appreciate the way things were run, she's quite...violent, and still a devout believer in the faith of Seiros and less so in the Church itself.  
> Codenamed: Habit

**Author's Note:**

> There are...many points here that life from server lore, particularly the Eithnui thing that's...a multilayered reference, and the first lover that like...a whole other reference that I will explain in due time. Gonna spoonfeed ya the info bit by bit.


End file.
